The present invention relates to a rotor for a centrifuge for cleaning a liquid, in particular the lubricant oil of an internal combustion engine, the rotor having a two-part construction, having on the one hand a drive part and on the other hand a dirt-catching part that has a dirt collection area, the dirt-catching part being connectable to the drive part at the rotor, and the dirt-catching part being capable of being separated from the drive part by pulling it off axially, in order to dispose of it or clean it. Moreover, the present invention relates to a centrifuge having a rotor of the type named above.
Rotors of centrifuges are parts that must be exchanged or cleaned at certain intervals. At the time of the exchange or the cleaning, the rotors are wetted by the fluid cleaned in the centrifuge. In order to avoid frictional losses that would reduce their rotational speed, standard rotors have smooth outer surfaces, making manual grasping of the rotor in order to remove it from the centrifuge housing difficult. If the rotor is a part of a centrifuge for cleaning lubricant oil, a further difficulty is that the surface of the rotor is wetted by oil, which makes grasping it significantly more difficult than it already is due to the smooth outer surface. This problem exists both in one-part rotors, which are exchanged as a whole, and also in two-part rotors as mentioned above, which consist of a drive part that standardly remains in the centrifuge and a dirt-catching part detachably connected thereto, which is standardly an exchangeable part. In two-part rotors, it is important that during operation of the centrifuge the dirt-catching part be secured on the drive part both against undesired movements in the axial direction and also against relative movements in the circumferential direction. At the same time, however, it must remain possible to exchange the dirt-catching part as needed by pulling it off the drive part.